Lalaya Obies
(Midfielder) |element = Earth |seiyuu = Takagaki Ayahi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 020 (Galaxy)}}Lalaya Obies (ララヤ・オビエス, Raraya Obiesu) is an alien and the queen of Faram Obius. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Appearance She has long dark purple hair, fair skin and bright teal eyes. Her ears are pointy. She wears a long blue and light purple dress with a pair of light purple gloves that have the same color as the crown on top of her head. Personality As the queen of Faram Obius, Lalaya cares a lot for the citizens of her planet and wants them to smile as shown when she ordered Minel to stop an alien child from crying. She also has a childish and cheerful side as shown when she talks to Tsurugi. When Acrous Obies' memories were shown in Supernova's storyline, Lalaya used to have a father complex for her father and once told him that she will marry him in future. A proof of the reason why she wanted Tsurugi to become her husband because she felt that he looked like Acrous. Plot She first appeared in episode 20 with her aide, Minel Eiba while watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Storm Wolf. Then, she became interested in Tsurugi after watching him use Bicycle Sword and ordered Minel to bring Tsurugi to her. At the end of the episode, she talked about the legend about Earth that her late father told her as Minel replied to her that Shitennou will definitely make Earth Eleven lose. In episode 24, after Tsurugi was brought to Faram Obius by her order, she had a conversation with him. She asked Tsurugi to serve her, in which he refused. Later, she gave him a tour around the city and he was impressed by her leadership. After he reluctantly agreed on obeying her, she was happy and suddenly asked him to become her husband. In episode 25, she said the reason why she wanted to marry Tsurugi is because he looked like her father. Her father was a powerful king who knew how to rule ethically. She wanted to make Tsurugi the new king because she believed that he could make right decisions like her father did. In episode 26, she asked Tsurugi if he had decided to become the king of Faram Obius. However, Tsurugi still couldn't make his decision so he asked her to let him go around Faram Obius alone to gain more knowledge about it. She disagreed at first but when Tsurugi promised her that he would come back, she gave him permission to have freedom for one day. In episode 28, Tsurugi returned and asked Lalaya what her responsibility of being a queen is. She replied saying that her responsibility is to make the planet feel happy. Tsurugi then told her that the planet is suffering, and that someone locks her up in the palace and controls the planet at their own will. As Lalaya objected Tsurugi's statement, he offered to take Lalaya on a tour around the city. While wandering around the city, Lalaya saw that none of her people were smiling. Tsurugi then led her into a slum in the city, and told her that the people living there had their properties robbed by the nobles. By doing this, the nobles could live in a higher standard. When Tsurugi asked if this was the planet her father desired to establish, Lalaya cried. In episode 32, Tsurugi told her that Donolzen was the one behind everything that happened to the people of Faram Obius. However, Lalaya didn't believe this because Donolzen had always supported her ever since she became the queen. However, Donolzen then came and imprisoned both her and Tsurugi in the jail. In episode 36, Lalaya and Tsurugi were saved out of the prison by Minel and two guards. When Minel told her that Donolzen and her followers were arrested, she thought that Faram Obius was forsaken and deserved to be destroyed. When she told Minel to forfeit the match, Tsurugi stepped in the scene and said that he would join Faram Dite. He also said that they would win in the match against Earth Eleven, and that this should be the road Faram Obius should embark on. Later, she learnt the truth about Ixal and Ixal Fleet from Bitway Ozrock. In episode 37, Lalaya was worried as she was told to only watch the process of the match. Later, Tsurugi entered and told her that her responsibility right now was to bring courage to her people. Thus, she went out to the balcony to deliver a speech to Faram Dite. She told the players to bring victory, as she wanted to protect Faram Obius and rebuild it into a better place. Her speech impressed the audience and the players, who in response bowed down to her. In episode 43, she stopped Minel from executing Ozrock and his team because of Faram Obius' invasion of Ixal 200 years ago. She apologized to Ozrock of what her planet had done in the past and decided to employ the members of Ixal Fleet as her advisors. After Faram Obius' was saved from the black hole and Grand Celesta Galaxy ended, she gave Earth Eleven flower crowns as a reward for saving the galaxy. Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form In order to recruit Lalaya, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Nice Meteorite (ステキな隕石, randomly dropped by beating Desert Fang at Sandorius) *'Item': Watashiboshi Planet (惑星ワタシボシ, randomly dropped by beating Maido Ookiniizu at Hoshi no Nakigara) *'Photo': Stylish Costume (おしゃれな衣装の写真, taken in Lalaya's room in Faram Obius' royal palace) *'Photo': Weird Hat (風変わりな帽子の写真, taken in Lalaya's room in Faram Obius' royal palace) After this, she can be scouted. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Young form In order to recruit Lalaya, Supernova has to be defeated first in the post-game. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Pixie Doll (ピクシーたちの人形, randomly dropped from Galaxy Rivals at space alien's right taisen route) *'Photo': Make-up Mirror (お化粧ミラーの写真, taken in Lalaya's room in Faram Obius' royal palace) *'Photo': Stylish Costume (おしゃれな衣装の写真, taken in Lalaya's room in Faram Obius' royal palace) *'Record': Prominent Coaches (著名な監督たち, get 10 coaches) After this, she can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form * * * * Young form * * * * Gallery Lalaya asking Tsurugi to become her husband EP24.png|Lalaya asking Tsurugi to become her husband. Lalaya crying about her people (EP28).png|Lalaya crying about her people. Lalaya happy after tsurugi tells her that everything will be fine.png|Lalaya consoled by Tsurugi when he told her that everything would be fine. Lalaya giving a speech EP37 HQ.png|Lalaya giving a speech to Faram Dite. Lalaya holding the flower crown EP43.png|Lalaya holding a flower crown. LalayaObies trailer.jpg|Lalaya and Acrous (in the form of black pixie) in the trailer. lalaya obbies in official site.PNG|Lalaya's artwork in official site. Barga and Lalaya's designs Galaxy DVD.png|Lalaya's previous and current designs shown in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game (along with Barga Zachs's). Trivia *According to Acrous, her name means "happiness" in Faram Obius' old language. de: Category:Aliens Category:Galaxy characters Category:Faram Obius